BEAUTY HUANG
by yanu januarti
Summary: Kris wu, pengusaha dengan tampang sempurna yang ternyata polos summary gak nyambung tapi intinya gitu


rated: m buat bahasa yang ada

cast : kristao, ada nyempil chanyeol dikit

warning : ini gs loh, dan yanu lagi coba-coba cara ngetik ffnya xD

BEAUTY HUANG

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah ditengah hingar-bingar keramaian kota seoul, namun hal itu tidak –akan- pernah menggangu seorang pengusaha muda yang, damn, saat kau melihatnya kau pasti akan langsung memuja wajah "pangeran" yang ia miliki. Tampan - cek

Wu Yifan atau kau bisa memanggilnya kris –tampan- wu, pewaris sah perusahaan yang didirikan oleh kakek dari kakek buyutnya. Dan sekarang ia menempati posisi presiden direktur dari perusahaan keluarganya. Kaya – cek

Tapi kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan kan?

Kris POV

" Hei kris apa kau serius menolak ajakanku eh?" damn chanyeol bisakah kau ketuk pintunya dulu.

"diamlah chan, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku tau,." Kau akan membayarnya idiot

"Oh ayolah tuan wu yang terhormat, aku hanya mengajakmu ke klub dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan sibuk? Heck aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau bilang iya." Ajak saja dirimu tiang [ err kris kau tak lupa jika kau juga tiang kan]

"Dengarkan aku peri, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengunjungi klub yang seperti itu, tidak ada manfaatnya bagiku." Benar kris semua yang kau lakukan harus bermanfaat dan menghasilkan

"Kau yang dengarkan aku kris wu, aku mengajakmu ke klub malam untuk bersenang-senang sekaligus melihat gadis-gadis cantik sexy, dan kau berkata itu tidak ada manfaatnya? TIDAK ADA MANFAATNYA KAU BILANG?hell aku sedang berusaha mencarikan mu gadis dan kau menolak dengan alasan seperti itu..kemana isi otak mu yang pintar, atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" what! Heh bodoh! Apa kau wanita sampai aku harus menyukaimu? Demi tuhan park! KAU DAN AKU SAMA-SAMA MEMILIKI PENIS!

"Hentikan pikiran gilamu itu park-stupid-chan-freak-yeol. Aku seratus persen normal, dan akan kubuktikan di club nanti." Bibir bodoh, kenapa kau ikuti permainan orang sinting itu.

"Whuuuu tuan muda kita akan pergi ke club, oke oke kutunggu jam 9 nanti dan jangan sampai telat"

BLAM

Ya park chanyeol cepat keluah dari ruanganku, dasar sepupu sial

Fuck, kenapa tadi aku terbawa emosi dan menyetujui ajakannya, aaarrrgggg... huft.. oke tenang kris, rapikan rambut dan jasmu setelah ini ada rapat penting dan kau harus tampil sempurna.

Masalah club bisa kau pikirkan nanti, kau mungkin bisa membatalkannya nanti..

Batal? Dan kau akan dikenal sebagai pecundang karna sepanjang dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupmu kau.. Kris Wu yang diagungkan wanita tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran dengan salah satu jenisnya.

Author POV

Wu Yifan pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang pemimpin perusahaan besar warisan keluarganya, lulusan luar negri dengan ipk sempurna. Tampan, kaya, dan single? Mmm kurasa terlalu bagus

skip

Dentuman musik terdengar begitu keras dari sebuah gedung dengan aksen bata yang terlihat pada dinding luarnya, namun jika kalian masuk maka mata akan disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang sangat berbeda. Dengan lorong- lorong yang cenderung gelap, terdapat beberapa orang yang berdiri disana sekedar untuk bersender atau bahkan saling menggoda lawan jenisnya. S

emakin kedalam kalian disuguhi dengan pemandangan lantai dansa yang penuh sesak, mereka menari mengikuti alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh seorang Dj di pojok ruangan. Sementara bar yang ada di sisi lain ruangan telah penuh dengan orang-arang yang ingin menikmati minuman beralkohol tinggi.

Kris POV

Aku menatap muak pada beberapa gadis dari lantai bawah yang berusah menggodaku, sesuai perkiraanku tampat ini memang tidak sesuai denganku. Seharusnya aku menolak ajakan chanyeol saja tadi, dasar sepupu tidak berguna.

"Hei chan,jika sudah selesai aku ingin pulang, aku muak berada disini."

"woooo kris ini bahkan baru 30menit kau disini dan kau sudah akan pulang? Dasar anak mami, tenang saja dulu, aku masih mengundang beberapa temanku krissiiee.. ahahaha."

Ya dia benar kau adalah anak mami – secara kasarnya maksudku-aku tidak pernah melanggar aturan dari orang tuaku, bukankah itu contoh yang baik?

"ck.. siapa saja yang kau undang kemari tiang?" aku muak,, sungguh

"Hei kau juga tiang, sepupu... haha.. aku hanya mengundang baekhyun, sehun, luhan, kai, kyungsoo, dan tao, kenapa? "

" Bukankah aku juga berteman dengan mereka Chan?" heh bodoh! Mereka juga temanku, apalagi si tunangan berisik baekhyunmu itu

"apa kau mengenal tao?" heh kenapa suaramu meremehkan begitu

" Tidak, memang siapa tao itu? Apa dia pewaris perusahaan besar?"

" Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya perusahaan saja bos? Tao itu teman baby baekkie...oh itu mereka tiba, bersikap manislah kris~." Huek aku ingin muntah mendengar kau memanggil tunangan minimu itu, eh apa kau bilang mereka tiba? Mana ? dimana?

Saat ku tolehkan kepalaku, aku tak berkedip menatapnya,, demi chanyeol yang sekarang menyeringai menatapku, gadis dengan minidress hitam ini sangat hot. God kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak ke klub ini sejak dulu. SHIT! Dia benar-benar membuatku terpesona, mata panda dan bibir kucingnya begitu ughh...

"Hai, namaku huang zi tao, panggil saja tao" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan

Ohhhh astaga suaranya sangat merdu. Bagai mana suaranya saat mendesah dibawahku, uhh tuhan apa yang kupikirkan

"k-kris, aku Kris wu, panggil aku gege panda cantik." Hell suaraku terdengar gugup, tapi...

APA YANG BARU SAJA KUKATAKAN? BARU PERTAMA BERTEMU DAN AKU SUDAH MENGGODANYA

"Well krisgehh"- dia mendesah? FUCK DIA MENDESAHKAN NAMAKU?- "senang berkenalan denganmu."

chu.

DIA MENCIUM PIPI KU.. TUHAN JADIKAN DIA JODOHKU!

?end?

Cukupkan? hehehe tenang ini ada lajutannya koq

dan terimakasih buat yang udah review "hottes ice cream cake"

tenang itu bagian ncnya udah ada plotnya koq tinggal ngetik bagian nc yaoi doang

yanu masih cari komik yaoi soalnya hahahaha


End file.
